


Got Milk?

by Anonymous



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breastaurant, Breeding, Come Inflation, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Literally there's no plot here, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I am simply giving the prompter exactly what they asked for :)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: Bandom Kink Meme





	Got Milk?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bandomkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Frank's big fat honka wonkas get milked
> 
> Well, since you asked so nicely... ;)

Frank’s a waiter at a shady restaurant. It’s not a breastaurant but it’s not _not_ a breastaurant. He knows he was only hired because of affirmative action and the restaurant needed a token male so they could show him off and explain, “Hey! We’re not exploiting our female workers for money. Look, we have hired this Average Looking Male™ as well! A misogynistic business would never do that.” Granted, Frank did have larger than average breasts, but he’s an omega, it comes with the territory. They gave him a button up that was too small to actually button up for his uniform. He might've complained but the alphas gave him good tips.

He’s got a table of jocks that really would prefer that one of his female coworkers was serving their table, but tough luck, they got him. He’s also got a couple that is hardly paying him enough attention to regard his physical presence, much less his gender. And finally, he has this professor-looking motherfucker wearing a sweater vest and tie to a slutty sports bar, which is a little odd. He’s alone and looking into a book while digging into a plate of wings.

Now, he’s not one to judge. Frank was in college once, knows how rowdy students could be. Sometimes, after a long week, you just need a plate of badly prepared poultry and a cold beer. Or maybe, he just came for boobs. That's far more likely. 

Frank feels his suspicions are confirmed when the guy doesn’t ask for a beer.

“Excuse me, Frank?” The man beckons him over as he passes by. Frank’s been working at the restaurant for a few months now, but he’s still jarred when customers call him by his name, like they can perceive him.

“What can I get you?” Frank asks in his customer service voice.

The corner of the guy’s mouth tilts up as he speaks out of the side of it. “I was hoping for a fresh glass of milk.”

Frank tries not to get distracted by the twinkle in his hazel eyes and focuses on responding, but the guy is insanely hot. “Sure. I’ll be right back with that.”

It’s not that weird for customers to ask for milk, especially with their spicy wings. They put the ghost reaper pepper or whatever in their hot sauce and occasionally people need help not dying from that. He could’ve sworn that hottie only ordered the not spicy honey barbecue wings, though. Frank doesn't dwell too hard on it.

“Here you go.” He says, placing a glass of 2% in front of him. “Anything else I can do for you?”

Frank watches intently as the man takes the glass and chugs the whole thing of milk in one go. It’s oddly sexual, seeing the muscles in his throat contract as he swallows, seeing the man’s grip on the glass. He’s gonna need to head into the bathroom for a quick refresh once he’s gone, so that Frank can clean the slick he can feel starting to leak into his underwear. Or jack off. Eh, both.

“This isn’t fresh enough.” The guy complains, wiping milk off the edges of his mouth with his shirtsleeve.

“I’m sorry sir,” Frank begins, confused, “that’s the only milk we have.”

It is then, that Frank smells the wave of _alpha_ roll off the man in front of him. He gulps. Frank’s suddenly aware of himself, of his omega body, of his own scent, of the way his breasts peek from underneath his uniform shirt that has never fit him. 

“I don’t think you understand.” The man says, voice stern and serious. “I want it fresh from your tits.”

*

Frank is grasping at the tile countertop of the men’s bathroom sink, moaning deliriously as Gerard pounds into him. 

“ _Uh. Uh. Uh._ ” The omega moans with every thrust.

“Fuck.” Gerard groans out. He had told Frank his name right before he mounted him in the middle of his place of work, thankfully locking the door behind them. Frank was grateful to have record of what name to shout out when he comes hard with a cock in his ass.

“Can I knot you? Do you want me to knot you?” Gerard asks.

Frank squeezes his eyes shut and nods. 

“Look at me when you answer me.” Gerard insists, grabbing Frank by the back of the hair to face himself in the mirror. 

He sees himself, flushed from head to cock, being manhandled by a stranger. He sees Gerard behind him, still clothed from the waist up, fucking into him like a cheap bitch. It’s so much.

“Please knot me, Alpha.”

Gerard moves his head forward to the crook of his neck and whispers into his ear. “Slut.”

God, he's so right. Frank feels like such a slut. Getting fucked in the bathroom, watching his little cock bob up and down in time with Gerard's dick, getting off on the sight. He's being such a fucking whore and it makes him feel powerful.

“Harder.” He chokes out in between desperate noises.

Gerard gives him what he asks for.

Frank lets his head fall back and allows himself to just _take it_. He feels Gerard’s long, thick alpha cock slide in and out, stretching his hole further and further. Occasionally it brushes against his prostate and he whines. It’s so good it makes him cock-giddy, the dick putting him in a trance.

When he feels fingertips trailing up his torso, he jolts his head up again. Gerard is licking at the scent gland on his neck while slowly dragging his hand up his chest. Eventually it makes its way to his fat set of tits.

“Your tits are so huge, Frank, fuck.” Gerard says, squeezing one in his palm. “God, you’re the perfect omega. Wide hips. Perfect bouncy tits.”

He’s not wrong. If Frank had to guess, he’d be a B cup, and he’s not even nursing. He was just blessed with a gigantic rack for a dude. He’s pretty proud of his boobs, to be honest. And they’ve never failed him before, they certainly weren’t failing him now, bouncing and jiggling as he gets fucked.

Frank moans as Gerard teases one of his nipples, the flesh peaking under his fingers. Gerard starts groping the other one, and he hears a gasp.

“Oh, what’s this?” Gerard asks, still pounding his ass hard from behind.

He follows Gerard’s gaze to where his hand is massaging his breast. He sees the white liquid dribble out of his nipple before he feels it slide over the swell of his chest and down his torso. _Fuck._ He’d never been _milked_ before.

Gerard’s thrusts slow as he gathers the milk on his finger and sucks it into his mouth. “Mmm.” He moans out. “Sweet.” Frank lets out a truly pathetic noise at the sight.

This must spur Gerard on, because then Gerard grabs him by the hips and suddenly, he’s getting pounded like a jackhammer. It feels so good and he can feel the slick pouring from his hole and running down his leg as Gerard’s knot begins to swell inside his rim.

“Come in me.” He begs once Gerard’s rhythm gets erratic. 

He does. Frank feels the warm liquid filling his guts and the omega in him sighs in relief. Not that he feels total relief. His cock is still hard as a rod between his legs. But for that moment, he just lets his body be used and asks for nothing in return.

Once the thrill of being knotted dies down, he’s incredibly horny once again. He looks in the mirror. Gerard is still watching him intently. His eyes are boring holes into him, his gaze dripping with such lust it could only be described as filthy.

He’s about to start begging for something, anything, when Gerard’s hands are back on his tits again.

Gerard uses one hand to tease a nipple and the other to squeeze more milk out of the other breast. It’s so much sensation but not exactly where he wants it. 

“Let me come, pl-” He’s cut off by Gerard’s finger, slathered in Frank’s own milk, dipping its way into his mouth, shutting him up.

“Taste yourself. It’s so fucking good, Frankie.”

It’s so dirty, Gerard forcing him to taste the liquid he’s milking from his own tits. Gerard’s still fondling him, forcing more and more milk to drip from his nipple. The whole scene goes straight to his groin and he feels his balls swell with the release he's chasing.

“If I weren’t knotting you right now, I’d suck it from you with my mouth.”

Frank whines behind Gerard’s fingers, which are now probing at his tongue, making him gag. He can feel more and more milk spill from him, coating his entire front in a white sheen. His tiny omega cock weeps at the sight. He wants to close his eyes and melt into the sensation, but he can’t turn away.

Gerard keeps teasing one nipple, but his other hand travels down to cup the pouch forming in Frank’s tummy where Gerard’s cum is filling him, inflating him.

“Gonna knock you up, Frankie. Gonna make those tits so full they’ll be bursting. You won’t be able to contain it all. And then when you're begging for it, I’ll suck it all out and then we’ll wait until they’re full again. They’ll be so big. You’ll be big all over.”

Frank’s cock isn’t even being touched, but Gerard’s words are doing enough to get him closer. He feels the omega hormones cloud his mind and fill him with need. He wants Gerard to take him again, breed him till he’s full, milk his breasts. He wants it so bad. He just needs a little bit more. His cock is throbbing with how bad he needs to come. 

“Please, Alpha.” He cries.

Gerard tickles his cock with his fingers, only letting featherlight touches on the sensitive skin. It twitches at the touch, regardless.

“Do you want that?” Gerard teases, nibbling lightly on his neck.

Frank babbles. “Yes, yes, yes. I do.” He’s got tears and milk and slick all spewing from him, leaking from his body.

“Tell me you want my pups in you.”

Frank is gasping for air, lightheaded with all his blood rushing to his dick.

“I want your pups, Alpha.”

Gerard teases his balls, massaging them with his thumb. It’s so close to what he needs but just not it. He groans, frustrated.

“Tell me you want _me_ to do it.”

Frank’s body is a lighting rod for Gerard’s touch at this point, reacting to any and every bit of contact between them. He’s wet and flushed and bucking back against the thick knot still inside of him.

“I want you. Want you to knock me up.”

He can practically see it. Himself, torso round with Gerard’s children, his hands tied behind him with his tie, getting his gaping hole fucked while his bursting tits leak onto Gerard’s desk below him. He moans at the image.

“Tell me you want me to suck your swollen tits dry.”

The breast that Gerard’s currently teasing finally gives and both of his tits are leaking before him and letting milk trickle down his body. Gerard squeezes and gropes, milking him for all he can with just his hands. He needs Gerard’s mouth on him, suckling him until he’s got nothing left.

“I want you to do that. I want you to fill me up. Wanna be your breeding bitch. Gerard, please.”

Frank’s face is wet with tears and snot and even drool with how much he needs it, how badly he needs to come. After hearing his name being sobbed, Gerard is finally satisfied with the state he’s left Frank in and takes the teasing hand below and rubs it all over his chest, gathering the milk onto his palm. He gives Frank’s breast one last squeeze for good measure, then finally, _finally_ , uses the milk as lube to stroke his little weeping cock.

The moment Frank realizes it’s his own milk being used to jack him off he’s done for. He squirts cum hard all over his stomach and Gerard's hand. Gerard doesn’t let up, keeps the pace on his dick and lets his thumb flick across his nipple. He keeps going until Frank is well into the territory of oversensitivity and squirming in his grasp.

Then he feels Gerard’s teeth biting deep into the skin where his shoulder meets his neck and he practically howls. Gerard laps over the wound lovingly with his tongue and Frank’s orgasm high fades into a sense of peace and calm. 

He feels more content that he ever has with Gerard’s cum locked in him, milk leaking out of his tits, and _his Alpha_ claiming him. They nuzzle each other in the afterglow, forgetting they’re still in the bathroom at Frank’s job, too caught up in each other to even notice the banging at the door. 

If Frank gets fired for fucking while on the clock, it was so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> YES they fall in love and get married after this ANYWAY


End file.
